NO LLORES POR MI
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Terry recibe una carta inesperada y no se siente listo para dar un ultimo adiós.


**NO LLORES POR MI**

 _ **No llores… Ni sufras por mí**_

 _ **Yo estaré esperando por ti.**_

 _ **No llores, que los ángeles no desaparecen.**_

 _ **Siempre estaré velando por ti**_

 _ **Protegiéndote…**_

 _ **("Don´t you cry" - Kamelot)**_

Ya había olvidado el aroma del mar al estar parado en la cubierta de un barco mucho tiempo después de haber zarpado.

Es inevitable dejar de mirar hacia atrás y recordar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tu vida.

Yo por ejemplo, no puedo evitar que toda mi vida pase ante mis ojos al estar en cubierta, mirando el mar a través de la niebla que aún no se disipa.

Recién ahora caigo en cuenta, que cada vez que he estado en un barco, ha sido gracias a un evento doloroso… esta no es la excepción.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste papá? ¿Por qué no me escribiste antes?... Qué estoy diciendo ¿tengo derecho a preguntar eso? No creo la verdad que lo tenga.

¿Acaso no fui yo quien se fue sin decir adiós? ¿Acaso no fui yo, el hijo rebelde, que se marchó poniendo tierra y mar de por medio y jamás volvió a escribir si quiera?... Sí, yo tampoco te escribí ¡Qué orgullosos somos los Grandchester!... tanto que he renegado de tu sangre, de tu apellido papá; tanto que siempre me dije que no sería igual que tú. No cabe duda que soy idéntico a ti.

Quizás no tanto, tú al menos me escribiste en el último momento; yo quizás no hubiera hecho ni eso.

Y sin embargo, ahora lamento tanto todo esto… tanto.

Lamento no haber estado ahí papá, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti.

¿Sufriste? ¿Fue muy largo tu tormento? ¡Cómo fui capaz de no estar ahí para ti!... a pesar de todo, tú eras mi padre.

Desde que la recibí y la leyera, no he podido apartarme de tu carta, la única, papá, que has escrito a tu hijo, poniendo tanto el corazón en ella que hasta me parece mentira que fueran tus palabras hacia mí.

Y sin embargo, no puedo decir que no lo son, porque en cada una de ellas escucho tu voz.

Tu voz grave y elegante, diciéndomelas a mí, como si estuvieras aquí conmigo.

 _Hijo mío._

 _Espero que estés bien con las decisiones que has tomado con tu vida, decidiste hacer tu propio camino, hacerte un nombre propio. No es lo que yo hubiera querido y lo sabes. Sin embargo, no puedo estar más lleno de orgullo porque seas mi hijo._

 _Mi más grande alegría, que decidieras después de tanto, empezar a llevar el apellido Grandchester también artísticamente._

 _¡Acá fue como un pequeño escándalo! En la corte fue un secreto a voces que el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester se había vuelto actor de Broadway._

 _Su Majestad, tu tío Jorge, me ha preguntado si era cierta tamaña barbaridad y sin dudarlo dos veces le dije que sí, y que me parecía maravilloso._

 _Lo hubieras visto; frente a los ministros es todo adusto, pero ya a puerta cerrada parecía un adolescente preguntándome sobre tus logros. Cuando le hablé de tus protagónicos shakespearianos, tomó un volumen del librero y empezó a recitar en voz alta algunos pasajes._

 _Tu tío Jorge es un buen hombre; ojala, de toda la realeza que llevas en los genes, te haya tocado algo de él; siempre fue un poco un niño y por eso es que le tengo gran cariño…_

El tío Jorge… el rey de Inglaterra.

… _No quisiera verlo en tus funerales; sí, es un buen hombre y ya tan mayor. Me dolería verlo llorar la muerte de su sobrino más querido._

 _Terry, todo este tiempo que hemos estado lejos, lo único que he deseado es que hagas lo que hagas estés bien._

 _Que seas feliz, es el único deseo de este padre que arrepentido te pide que si algo no está bien en tu vida, lo rectifiques._

 _Si hubiera podido retenerte a mi lado, aunque fuera por la fuerza ¡lo habría hecho!_

 _Pero… ya me odiabas lo suficiente como para seguir maltratando tu alma, así que te dejé ir…_

¡Nunca te he odiado papá!... Dios, cómo lamento que hayas creído eso y ahora… y ahora no tenga cómo decirte que mal o bien fuiste mi padre y que te amé, como sé que tú me amabas a mí.

No me hacía falta esta carta para saberlo.

Siempre supe que muy a tu manera, me amabas, porque de a la misma manera te amaba yo a ti…

… _Te perdí Terry; no cuando te fuiste a América, ni cuando decidiste nunca decirme dónde estabas._

 _Te perdí muchísimo antes. Creo que fue un proceso que comenzó cuando decidí separarte de tu madre, y terminó cuando, empecinado en que esa niña no era para ti, decidí no ayudarte a ayudarla._

 _¡Cómo me he arrepentido después, hijo! Pues me hizo falta una simple conversación con ella para darme cuenta, de que no hubiera habido nadie mejor que ella para ti._

 _Entonces me di cuenta de que por estúpido y prejuicioso había perdido lo más importante de mi vida: a ti, mi hijo._

 _Y no sabes cómo he rezado cada día porque triunfaras, porque fueras feliz… porque me perdonaras._

¡Papá!... Si algo tuviera yo que perdonarte, ese algo sería simplemente el no haberme dejado estar más tiempo contigo, el no haberme avisado lo que te sucedía… el no haberme permitido despedirme de ti.

A los dieciséis años, entendemos tan pocas cosas de la vida, creemos que nuestros padres son los peores malvados del mundo, porque no ceden a nuestros caprichos, porque deciden por sobre nosotros, porque a veces es necesario que sepamos cómo se siente un manotazo estampado en toda la boca para acallar nuestra voz altisonante e insolente… No lo entendí entonces y me fui.

Me fui sin decirte adiós papá… no me dijiste adiós.

Y sin embargo, con el tiempo he entendido tantas cosas, estos escasos años me han hecho ver la vida de mil maneras diferentes, aprender tantas cosas, aceptar tantas cosas, tener que resignarme, aprender a ser humilde, dejar de ser tan altanero con la vida misma.

En este tiempo he comprendido tanto de ti… de mí.

Tus obligaciones, las cosas que tuviste que hacer. Estar en una disyuntiva, en un camino de Y, sabiendo que, sin importar el extremo que tomes, ninguno de los dos parece una buena decisión.

Sí, si lo sabré yo papá… si lo sabré yo.

¡Por eso abandoné mi segundo nombre como apellido artístico y adopté el de pila aun para mi carrera de actor! Por eso, porque poco a poco comprendía tantas cosas y me arrepentía de tantas otras.

Tan orgulloso como sabes que soy, nunca quise dar mi brazo a torcer, nunca quise escribirte; pero quería que supieras de mí, que leyeras mi nombre, el nombre que tú me pusiste, papá, en los periódicos; con la esperanza de que al leerlos levantaras la vista y dentro de tu corazón al menos, dijeras : _"¡Ese es mi hijo!"_

Quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi papá…

Ahora te has ido, y me siento como un niño pequeño de nuevo ¿recuerdas? Como cuando le temía al coco y te llamaba por las noches.

Tú venías y me abrazabas hasta que me volvía a quedar dormido… ¿Cuándo dejaste de hacerlo papá? ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

Cuando te dije que iría, por dentro lo único que en verdad deseaba es que me abrazaras como cuando era niño y me dijeras que no me fuera… como cuando era un niño. ¡Era un niño!

Y como entonces vuelvo a sentir tu falta, y los recuerdos tristes y los pocos felices, vienen a mi como sombras del pasado, perfilándose a través de esta niebla ultramarina que no se disipa ¿O será que es mi corazón el que no disipa la niebla dentro de mí?... Papá.

… _La vida es sabia hijo mío, te da un ultimátum para que reflexiones y comiences a ver las cosas de manera diferente._

 _Mi enfermedad por ejemplo, ha sido la manera de la vida de decirme "estás a tiempo"_

 _Porque, bien ha podido llegarme de otra manera, de algún modo súbito; sin embargo, no lamento la largura de mi enfermedad, pues la vieja ha sido paciente y me ha dado un tiempo prudencial para que deje mis cosas en orden antes de llevarme._

 _Me voy hijo, "de un momento a otro" ha dicho ese que se dice médico. Y ha de tener razón, porque ya con mi último esfuerzo es que logro escribirte estas líneas._

 _Terry, cuando recibas esta carta yo ya no estaré aquí, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada. Todo queda en orden._

 _Quiero que sepas que he arreglado que tu nombre se contemple en la Cámara de los Lores, si lo deseas._

 _Si no lo deseas, simplemente no te presentes._

 _No tienes obligación con esta familia que no te ha dado nada; con todo este abolengo y toda esta realeza que lo único que hará será, atar tus alas hijo mío ¡cortártelas! Y la verdad, no deseo eso para ti._

 _Que sea lo que tu deseas, lo que tu decidas y, por sobre todas las cosas, lo que te haga feliz…_

Qué frio es Londres…

Nunca me acoplé a esta ciudad, nunca me sentí a gusto aquí.

Todo tan frio, todo tan gris.

Todo pensé en la vida, menos volver a Londres a cargar el ataúd de mi padre.

Papá… no pude verte, no me lo permitieron, ya que después de tantos días, solo estaban esperando mi llegada para tu sepelio.

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estrechar tus manos! Aunque frías y sin vida, hubiera deseado tener las manos de mi padre entre las mías por última vez, como no había sido desde que era niño.

La vida es tan rara… nunca nos conocimos propiamente.

Nadie puede decir que fuimos amigos, padre e hijo ejemplares, siempre juntos siempre alegres; y sin embargo, aún no cae tu féretro y ya te extraño como si se fuera el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda la vida.

Y siento que la rosa roja que he arrojado sobre el cofre, no es tributo suficiente a todo lo que siento y todo lo que extraño.

Porque una parte de mi vida se va contigo papá, entre todo eso, me queda el enorme arrepentimiento de no haberte podido decir jamás que te amo, y que siempre te amé, aunque nunca te lo dijera.

¡Qué estúpidos somos los hombres! El orgullo nos mueve, somos títeres de las pasiones erróneas y dejamos que nos arrastren hasta alejarnos de todo lo verdaderamente importante; y cuando nos damos cuenta de ello… ya es tan tarde…

… _No quiero que llores, hijo._

 _No quiero que sufras por mí, ni que te mueva ningún sentimiento de culpa, pues si hay alguien que no tiene culpa de nada en toda la historia de nuestra vida, ese alguien eres tú._

 _Las cosas pasan por motivos específicos, las casualidades no existen y si ha tenido que suceder esto para que yo rompiera mis propias barreras y me decidiera a buscarte, pues estoy muy satisfecho de que así sea._

 _¡Lo que diera yo por poder estrecharte con estos viejos y cansados brazos! Como cuando eras un niño pequeño y aun dejabas que lo hiciera, porque nadie miraba mal nuestros afectos._

 _Tampoco deseo que sientas que me debes algo, porque lo único que me debes a mí es la vida, por la cual como pago lo único que te pido es una oración de vez en cuando para esta alma atormentada._

 _Quiero también que sepas, que no estás solo; que si durante toda mi vida no supe estar a tu lado, ahora nada impedirá que lo haga._

 _Que seguiré cada paso que des, velaré cada noche tus sueños, cuidaré cada uno de tus movimientos._

 _Seré la suave bruma que cubra tu dormir y te haga tener sueños agradables._

 _Seré la niebla que te haga invisible frente a cualquier peligro._

 _Seré esa voz en tu conciencia tratando de guiarte siempre por el camino conveniente._

 _¡Nunca fui ese amigo que necesitaste! Nunca supe ser el padre que merecías… mi única súplica al Creador ahora que pronto lo tendré frente a mí, es que ahora me permita ser la sombra que te acompañe, el ángel guardián que te cuide._

 _Te amo Terry ¡y maldigo mi lengua vergonzosa que no fue capaz de mencionarlo cuando te tuve tanto tiempo a mi lado! lamento tanto no podértelo decir mirando tus ojos azules como el mar, que siempre me traían tantos recuerdos hermosos._

 _Lamento hijo mío, no habértelo dicho nunca de viva voz._

 _Las noches que lloré extrañándote no son suficiente penitencia para purgar el pecado de haberte dejado tan solo._

 _Ya a estas alturas de la vida, tanta palabrería escrita por un anciano casi senil de nada tienen sentido._

 _Lo único cierto de todo es que deseo que tengas en tu corazón un espacio para mi recuerdo, que me perdones y que sepas que te amo infinitamente._

 _Con amor:_

 _Tu padre_

Tu habitación…

No entraba aquí desde que tenía 10 años.

Todas tus cosas reposan aun en su sitio, como esperando a que su dueño legítimo venga a usarlas como siempre.

Ahora ¿qué debo hacer con todo esto papá? Tu esposa, por primera vez amable conmigo, me ha pedido _"por favor"_ que me ocupe de desocupar tu habitación; pero, aparte de quedarme sentado en esta cama donde padeciste y dijiste tus últimas palabras, no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme embobado mirando este mundo de cosas donde en cada una de ellas reposa un pedazo de tu esencia de caballero.

Ese caballero que yo quería ser _"cuando fuera grande"_

¿Fue…? ¿Fue tu último pensamiento para mí?...

Tu colonia, tus pañuelos, tus camisas… todo pulcramente guardado en su sitio, yo no puedo.

Yo no puedo tomar cada una de tus cosas y colocarlas en cajas que irán a dar a un desván polvoriento papá, no puedo… ¡Maldita sea yo no puedo!

…

-Papá… ¿Dónde estás papá? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí mi pequeño, aquí estoy.

\- Papá, me asustaste papá. Pensé que me habías dejado solo.

-¿Cómo podría yo dejar solo a mi pequeño? ¡Nunca! Primero muerto que dejarte Terry.

-¿Me llevas de caballito papá?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Sabes lo que pasará ahora ¿no es así Terry?

-Creo… creo que sí, pero no quiero que te vayas papá.

-Mírame pequeño, no me iré. Quiero que sepas que estaré siempre a tu lado, que ahora es cuando más cerca de ti voy a estar que nunca.

-Pero no te veré papá, no te veré ¡Desaparecerás para siempre!

-No llores pequeño… No despareceré, los ángeles no desaparecen. Siempre estaré aquí, dentro de ti, dentro de tu corazón. Siempre estaré viéndote, acompañándote… cuidándote.

\- Papá, nunca te he dicho algo.

-¿Qué es mi pequeño?

-Que te quiero papá; te quiero mucho.

-Y yo Terry, te amo con todo mi corazón.

-¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?

-Mi pequeño… ya nunca más estaré lejos de ti, puedes dormir sin miedo, que tu padre está aquí, cuidándote.

…

Ahora que no estás, vuelven a mí los recuerdos del pasado; extrañamente, no los tristes.

Papá, anoche en un sueño te me has aparecido, y te veía tan vívido como si en verdad estuvieras ahí conmigo; yo era tan pequeño como cuando éramos felices y sentí la calidez de tus brazos rodeándome con cuidado y posesión, haciéndome sentir al mismo tiempo vulnerable y protegido como hace mucho no me sentía.

Escuché tu voz, suave, grave y elegante, diciéndome por fin que me amas ¡Que me amas! Y yo pude decírtelo a ti, que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Quiero… quiero creer que no fue solo un sueño ¡Que fue real!

Que al menos por un momento y aunque sea por una noche fuimos por fin padre e hijo, esa mancuerna mágica que debió estar junta siempre, ese vínculo de sangre que nunca se rompe, unido de nuevo esta vez para siempre.

Casi puedo verte, en la bruma invernal de este barco que me regresa a América, casi puedo verte en esta luz invernal; tu rostro anguloso y masculino sonriéndome con ternura, como cuando era un niño pequeño.

No… no fue un sueño, estás aquí papá, cuidando de tu pequeño, como una vez fue, y como siempre debió haber sido.

Porque estamos juntos de nuevo, juntos en verdad como nunca antes.

No lloraré tu partida porque no has ido a ninguna parte. Tienes razón, estás más conmigo ahora que nunca antes, y siempre le haré caso a la voz de mi conciencia y a la voz de mi corazón, porque sabré que eres tu enseñándome el camino.

 _ **No llores… Ni sufras por mí**_

 _ **Yo estaré esperando por ti.**_

 _ **No llores, que los ángeles no desaparecen.**_

 _ **Siempre estaré velando por ti**_

 _ **Protegiéndote…**_


End file.
